


Singing in the Dead of Night

by SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33



Series: Beautiful Life [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Its super sweet, Parents Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, its tooth rotting guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 15:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33/pseuds/SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33
Summary: Lena wakes up in the middle of the night and witnesses something that melts her heart into nothing but mush!





	Singing in the Dead of Night

The middle of the night in the Zor-El Luthor house was normally quiet as the residence slept but not all nights were quiet especially now with a new baby in the apartment. It was the crying of said new baby that woke Lena in the middle of the night, the high pitched wailing coming through the baby monitor right beside her on the night stand making her jump and look at the small screen. The screen showed part of the nursery but mostly it showed the inside of her and Kara’s newest little addition’s crib and currently she was crying her little lungs out and kicking her legs. Lena gave a small sigh and began to sit up but as she did something on the screen made her stop.

As she watched the door to the nursery opened and after a moment the small figure of her older daughter Eleanor appeared beside the crib peeking in between the bars at her little sister, curious Lena sat back down on the edge of the bed and watched.

“What's the matter Risi? Are you scared in here by yourself?”

Lena smiled a little at Eleanor’s nickname for her baby sister, since the child insisted Amaris was tricky to say, and watched as the dark haired girl pulled over the rocking chair, no doubt using a bit of super strength she was starting to develop from Kara’s gense, and climbed in it facing the crib as little Amaris continued to whine and cry. Lena bit her lip wondering if she should interrupt but as she was deciding Eleanor did something that made her stop and her jaw drop, she started singing.

_”Blackbirds singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life  
You were only waiting for your moment to arise  
Blackbirds fly, blackbirds fly  
Into the light of the dark black night  
Blackbirds singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life  
You were only waiting for your moment to arise.”_

Lena felt tears in her eyes as she watched Amaris hear the singing and settle down watching her older sister through the crib bars with wide eyes making Eleanor smile and reach in to take her tiny hand, it never ceased to amaze Lena how her five year old with enough strength to lift the sofa half off the floor could hold her baby sister’s hand so tenderly without fear Kara had even been hesitant to touch Eleanor when she was born for fear of harming her. After a moment Lena felt the bed shift and smiled as Kara sat up behind her with messy blonde curls and rested her forehead to the back of her neck yawning softly.

“What's the matter Lee? Is the baby okay?”

Lena nodded reaching back to run her fingers through tangled blonde hair.

“Yeah she’s fine, Ella has her.”

Kara made a soft hum and shifted to wrap her arms around her wife pulling her close to peek at the screen and smiled.

“Look at our girls, they're so cute.”

Lena chuckled leaning back into her wife for a moment before sitting back up hearing Kara hiss a little.

“Sorry love, you okay?”

Kara nodded moving back a bit her shift her shirt peeking down the collar.

“Yeah just a little sore, Amaris has been a bit enthusiastic at feeding lately so I’m a little tender.”

Lena smiled sympathetically as she watched Ella make sure her sister had fallen back asleep for she left the nursery and went back to her own room. Once Lena was sure both girls were back down she laid back down and opened her arms for her wife smiling as Kara happily snuggled up to her nuzzling her neck. Lena happily ran her fingers through Kara’s golden tresses as the blonde fell asleep and after a moment Lena found herself humming the song Ella had sang as she herself drifted back to sleep.


End file.
